Sweet Mistakes
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Thud! That was the sound that echoed loudly through the dorm as Natsume pushed Mikan against the wall, her hands pinned on either side of her head by Natsume's powerful arms. "Why are you in my room, polka?"


_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or I would have been in heaven right now! xD_

_This is a one shot, but I might make it a collection of one shots……since I might get new ideas! xD

* * *

_**S**weet **M**istakes

_Thud!_

That was the sound that echoed loudly through the dorm as Natsume pushed Mikan against the wall, her hands pinned on either side of her head by Natsume's powerful arms. She struggled to move free, but the fire caster was too strong.

"Why are you in my room, polka?" Natsume asked as he stared into Mikan's hazel eyes, her heart was racing and she could feel the sweat on the back of her neck. Why did he have to be so….so….handsome?

"I-I, I just wanted to see if you were ok from returning from your mission….so I will be leaving now, since you seem fine" Mikan said as she looked away from Natsume's gaze, she felt like she was naked, since Natsume was literally burning holes in her with his eyes.

"Then why did you not knock? Why come in while I was starting to undress, perverted strawberry fields?" Natsume whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She thought that he might be asleep so she just came in, but she came in the second her pulled of his blood stained shirt.

"How was I supposed to know you were getting d-dressed?" Mikan asked. She could feel Natsume breathe on her neck and it was not only making her shiver but aroused as well.

Natsume didn't answer her question; instead he planted soft kisses on her neck going up in a line until he reached her jaw line.

"N-Natsume, w-what are y-you d-doing?" Mikan stuttered as she felt Natsume's lips on her now cold skin.

"What does it look like?" Natsume groaned before he locked his lips with Mikan's. She gasped and struggled to get free but when Natsume's tongue slid into her mouth she surrendered, for it felt so _damn good._

Natsume's tongue explored her mouth, she tasted like strawberries he realized, she probably snacked on some before she came here. Natsume was having fun toying with her until she started fighting with his tongue with her own. Natsume groaned as Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Her chest pressed against Natsume's, causing him to groan again and Mikan could feel something harden against her. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

She was about to pull away but Natsume clung to her for dear life and stuck his tongue down her throat.

Natsume's hands were traveling down her body, not missing one part of her curves as he stopped when he reached her butt and gave it a light squeeze. She yelped, earning a smirk from Natsume.

Mikan knew if this continued, she would end up underneath Natsume on the bed, not that she cared, true she was a virgin and she always dreamed of having sex with the person she loved, but the question was, did Natsume really love her?

She knew that he might just be using her as a sex toy, but who cares? She doesn't since she loved him, and wanted to have sex with only him.

Natsume's hands traveled up Mikan's body until it reached the top button of her shirt and he started to undo each button but all he really wanted to do was rip it off, but he knew she would kill him if he ruined her shirt. When he unbuttoned the buttons he tossed her shirt somewhere else in the room and immediately squeezed Mikan's chest causing her to moan.

Natsume fiddled with Mikan's bra, trying his best to remove the complicated contraption but he was failing miserably. Mikan chuckled and let go of Natsume's neck and helped him to remove it. Natsume tossed it somewhere in the room, he heard it hit something, so it probably ended on his desk or something. Not that he cared.

Natsume didn't waste any time, he stopped kissing Mikan and trailed his lips down her neck until he reached her breasts. Mikan gasped as she felt Natsume bite lightly in her now hardened nipple. His hand was playing with the other breast, not neglecting it.

"N-Natsume…." Mikan moaned as Natsume gently sucked on her nipple. Her arms which was hanging loosely by her sides wrapped themselves around his neck again, pressing Natsume closer to her, allowing him to taste more of her breasts than before. He seemed to like this since he started biting again.

"Ahh, N-Natsume" Mikan moaned again as he swapped so that he could give the mouth treatment to the other breast. Natsume _loved _the way she said his name.

Natsume was now trailing kisses up Mikan's neck again and while he did this Mikan took the chance to roam Natsume's naked chest with her hands (remember he is shirtless since she came in). As she did this she could feel Natsume's swollen member harden even more. So she knew he was enjoying it.

Mikan suddenly shrieked loudly as she felt Natsume bite the soft spot in her neck and then licking it and she knew she would have to cover the hickey tomorrow, otherwise Hotaru and Ruka might have their suspicious. Not that Mikan really worried since she knew Hotaru and Ruka have already done _it._

Mikan felt Natsume's left trail down her stomach again, while his right hand squeezed her breast. She yelped when she felt Natsume's hand go up her skirt and touch her _there. _Natsume smirked again and crashed his lips to hers, Mikan was so lost in the tongue war the two had she didn't even realize that Natsume pulled of her skirt and tossed it somewhere in the room, leaving her in nothing but her panties.

Mikan could feel that her womanhood was wet and hot, clearly showing that she is fully aroused and she wanted more, so much more than just Natsume touching her _there _through her underwear. Mikan started to push Natsume backwards, he seemed surprised at first (scared that she's gonna stop him, maybe? The pervert -__-) but when he felt his legs bump against the bed he knew what she was doing.

Before Mikan could push Natsume down on the bed Natsume flipped them over and Mikan fell over, taking Natsume with her. They stopped kissing and Natsume, who was now lying in top of Mikan, looked her in the eyes for a brief second before he made his way down until he was facing her womanhood.

Mikan felt her cheeks burn as Natsume pulled off her panties (with his teeth if I might add) and tossed it somewhere in the room.

"Eeep" she shrieked and squeezed her legs together, trying to hide the fact that juices were leaking from her. Natsume smirked and he pulled her legs apart (with no effort, he's too strong -__-) and placed them on his shoulders. He pulled her body closer to him and then he bent down as Mikan's eyes widened.

She felt his hot tongue touch her slit lightly and she jumped, causing Natsume to chuckle at her reaction.

"N-Natsume…aahhhh" she moaned loudly as he licked her wet womanhood, savoring the taste.

"H-how could you like that?" Mikan asked in between huffs. Natsume sat up and licked his lips.

"It tastes good" he said flatly and bent down for more. Soon his tongue was replaced by his finger(s) and Mikan moaned even louder, yelling his name which pleased Natsume even more as he continued on, torturing her.

"N-Natsume, I'm going to-"she began but stopped when she finally came, Natsume didn't care as he enjoyed the taste of it.

Natsume sat up again, satisfied with what he has done so far, he looked Mikan in the eye and now all he wanted to do was make her his.

But Mikan wasn't going to allow that, yet, as Natsume came back up to kiss Mikan on the lips, she rolled over so that she was on top of him. He groaned and she laughed in victory.

"You played with me, now I will play with you" she whispered in his ear, arousing him even more. She started to move down, trailing her hands on his muscular chest and she could feel Natsume shiver. She stopped when she came face to face with his cock. Natsume watched her every move as she unzipped his jeans and pulled it off until it reached his knees, same for his boxers.

He blinked but when Mikan took his swollen member in her hands his eyes widened and a groan escaped his lips when she touched the tip of his cock with her tongue. She actually liked what she was doing since she saw Natsume shut his eyes in pleasure. She bent down for more and ran her tongue over his cock, savoring the taste just like he did with her.

Natsume was gripping the sheets, trying to control himself, after all he wanted to do was force his cock down her throat since she was doing it all so _slowly._

"Ahh, M-Mikan" he groaned and Mikan smiled in victory. She bit lightly on his cock, causing him to jump. Mikan was still sucking when she felt the semen enter her mouth. She didn't know what to do so she swallowed it all. It actually tasted better than she thought.

Mikan was about to carry on when she felt Natsume grab her by her hair and pull her up so that their faces were facing each other. Natsume kicked off his pants and boxers and rolled over so that he was on top again.

"I've had enough" he growled so loud it actually scared Mikan. And then he plunged into her hard and deep. She screamed so loud she was sure everyone in the dorm heard but Natsume crashed his lips unto hers, making the scream just a funny small noise escaping her throat.

Natsume stayed still, allowing Mikan to grow used to his size and then slowly started to lift out of her and plunge back in. Mikan couldn't take it.

"Ahhh……N-Natsu….f-faster…..please…." she begged. Natsume smirked and went faster (maybe a bit too fast than Mikan was expecting). After awhile the two of them started to pant and sweat was rolling down Mikan's forehead. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around Natsume's waist, allowing him to plunge deeper. Both of them could feel their climaxes coming.

"Ahhhhh…NATSUME!" Mikan yelled as they both climaxed. Natsume pulled out of Mikan and rolled off her and lay next to her on the bed. She turned to face him, dreading the next thing that might possibly happen.

"Ne, Natsume" she began. Natsume had his eyes closed and he pulled Mikan closer to him.

"Hn?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you" Mikan mumbled into his chest, she waited fro Natsume rejection, after all he was a pervert and possibly a play boy.

"I love you too, _my polka dots"_ he replied. Mikan's eyes widened and tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. And then the couple fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ruka's room (which is two doors away from the sex theme) Ruka and Hotaru was sitting on the floor and drinking tea.

"That baka screams too loud" Hotaru began, "now we all know she just had sex with Hyuuga."

Ruka chuckled.

"Well, I'm not complaining, for now I want to have sex too" he said as he pulled Hotaru closer to him.

"I knew it, you're a pervert too" Hotaru joked and then crashed her lips with his.

**The End**


End file.
